Anything
by vintageromance
Summary: Sara has been really stressed with her job and domestic abuse cases. Suddenly she gets a call and finds out her brother has died in a car accident. She is left with his son Ian, and a lot more stress, but not if Greg can help it. GregSara


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine, although I wish they were.

This is a challenge from TalkCSI

* * *

It had been a long day, it really had, sometimes work wasn't perfect for Sara, _sometimes?_ It never was. Any little bit of domestic violence, any little bit, and she went over the top. She'd have to go home, hug her pillow instead of a lover, and pretend everything was going to be okay. She felt so alone. Tears blurred her eyes, and she turned her head from her co-worker Greg, who was driving her home, she didn't want him to see her, not like this. She had to explain her hard and terrible past to Grissom once, all he had done was stand up and leave her alone. _Alone. _That's what she always was.

A young girl was killed, left dead on the parks swings throat slashed open. She was rapped brutally, DNA samples had been taken and resulted that the rape had been committed by the girls own father. And somehow, someway he got to walk. _Damn lawyers, _She thought bitterly. They were letting a murderer back out onto the streets, probably just to do it all over again, to leave another poor girl murdered and raped. Greg glanced when they came to a red light, "Sara, are you okay? You don't…" She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm fine, just tired." She said her voice caught in her throat, "Thank you for driving home, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." Greg said smiling, but he was worried, terribly. Sara was not fine that was obvious, her eyes were watery, red and puffy. She definitely had been crying. But what could he do? What could he do to make her smile again? _I'll do anything. Anything for Sara… As long as I can see her smile, as long…_

"Thanks Greg." Sara said he realized they were already at her apartment; she gave a small smile and reached for the car door to open it.

"Sara." He said quickly _what would he say? What could he possibly say? _"If you need to talk? Anything I'm here you know that?" He touched her cheek softly. Sara tried her best to smile again, did she just feel that? That spark when he touched her? Those butterflies? Sara shook her head slightly. Greg's hand moved towards her chin, he pulled her face closer to his, _just make her smile… _

_**Brrring**_

_**Brrging**_

Both of their eyes snapped open, Sara jumped and reached for her cell phone, she gave an apologetic look to Greg, "Thank you," she said and got out of the car, Greg just had time to give a smile wave before the door slammed shut. Greg let out a sigh, _so close. _

* * *

"Sidle." Sara answered her cell phone, still shaken from a second ago, _was Greg really about to do what I think he was going to do? Why? Why did I get those butterflies, it felt… _

"Miss Sara Sidle?" A feminine voice came through the receiver.

"Erm, yes this is Sara Sidle."

"Ms. Sidle I'm deeply sorry to inform you that your brother has died in a car accident—"

"Oh my god…" Sara's hand flew to her mouth in shock, she hadn't talked to her brother John since she went of to college, and she never… never called him once, after all they went through in their childhood, she just thought… _What _had she thought? Why had she never called him? Her eyes immediately became blurred with tears once again. She would never be able to call him, to find out how his life was now, why had she waited so long?

"Ms. Sidle I'm very sorry but you have to understand, he has a son—"

"He has a son? How old is he? What's his…?" She hadn't even thought about his brother's life, he had a family a son… Where will his son be going now?

"His sons name is Ian, he is only four and we cannot locate his mother, we were going to put him in foster care, but we came across your name Ms. Sidle and…"

"No, I'll take him." She said without thinking, she wouldn't let the poor boy go into foster care she just couldn't not after she was in it herself.

* * *

Sara hours later was curled up on her couch, a blanket draped over her shoulders and a cup of hot tea in her hand. What was she going to do? She did have a spare room for a kid, but where would he go to school? What would happen? She reached for her phone, not sure who she was calling; she tapped in the first number that came to mind. She listened to it ring.

"Sanders." Greg's voice called, Sara panicked _what am I going to say? Hi Greg my long lost brother died and I'm left with his four year old son? _

"Hey" She answered, yet she was still mentally debating what she was going to say.

"Sara?" Greg answered; worry filled his voice, "Are you okay? You sound—"

"I'm fine, it's just… I know you just dropped me off but I need to talk to you, here. Please?" Sara asked nervously.

"Anything. I'll be right over." With that the phone clicked.

* * *

Sara was in a light slip and almost missed the loud knocks, she shot up knocking her cup of tea to the floor, and she ran to the door and opened it, "Hey."

Greg scratched the back of his blonde brown curls, "What do you need?" Greg asked concerned. Sara motioned for him to take a seat inside, he entered, and Sara shut the door.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, "I've only told one person about my past, and I really don't want to get into it. But Greg I have a brother…" Sara trailed off again tears filled her eyes, "I _had_ a brother. He died last week in a car accident; I haven't talked to him since… since foster care." Greg looked at Sara; _she had been in foster care? _Seeing Sara with tears flowing down her pale cheeks, he knew he should not asked, he just reached over and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"God Sara I'm so sorry, is there anything…"

"That's not it, I wasn't thinking Greg, and I'm so stupid. They said he had a son, they were going to put his son in foster care, I didn't… I just didn't want him to be put through the same thing as me and I said I'd, I'd take him." Sara burst into sobs, and Greg leaned over and hugged her tightly, she leaned her head against his chest and let the tears flow freely, "It's okay Sar, its okay." He whispered in her ear, although he himself was not sure what to do about the situation.

"I don't know how to take care of kids, how am I supposed to… but it's only until they locate the mother, only until then."

Greg still hugging Sara stood up and moved both of them onto the couch; he leaned on the arm rest, not lying down. Sara rested against his chest, "It's alright, it's only for a little while, and if you need to take time off work, you've maxed out on overtime too many times Grissom will understand you need time off. And I'll always be here for you, always."

Sara shut her eyes; she did need time off, lots of it. Work had her being so stressed out lately, that this simple task of taking care of a kid, only for a little while, it was making her insane. Her brain was about to burst from emotion, _was that an almost kiss before? Greg is always here for me? Can I really take care of a kid? What about John? I should have called him… _All her thoughts faded away as she fell asleep against Greg, he sighed a little uncomfortable leaning against the armrest, and Sara_, Sara on top _of him But he remembered, 'Anything for Sara.'

**A/N **I'm having one more chapter after this, it'll be long though because you meet Ian, and some more Greg Sara stuff... Lol. I really don't like how this turned out but I was trying to hurry it up because... well I dunno. Again its not that good it needs some work. One or Two more chapters left because I still have another story to finish.


End file.
